Parlons
by cleoboune
Summary: Une Paige un peu trop curieuse, découvre une lettre écrite par Walter. Vont-ils enfin parler sincèrement? Une petite histoire de romance pleine de Waige!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous!**

 **Comme j'en ai un peu marre de la relation de Paige et Tim, mon cœur de shippeuse revient avec cette petite histoire.**

 **Donc bien sûr vous savez tous que Scorpion ne m'appartient pas et tout le tralala!**

Chapitre 1 - La lettre

Paige était assise sur le vieux canapé rouge du garage depuis plus d'heure maintenant. Elle était seule depuis que toute l'équipe était partie. Happy et Toby avaient rendez-vous pour l'échographie du premier trimestre, Sylvester avait invité Ralph pour une soirée comic book et Cabe et Tim étaient juste rentrés chez eux.

Paige avait demandé si elle pouvait rester pour finir un dossier et Walter avait accepté avant de monter dans son appartement pour finir un projet personnel. Depuis plusieurs semaines ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls dans la même pièce, apparemment ce n'était pas non plus ce soir qu'il partageraient un moment ensemble.

Paige savait très bien pourquoi Walter l'évitait, elle se souvenait dans les moindres détails ce qu'il lui avait dit quand il était dans la fusée. Elle y repensait souvent quand elle était seule et à chaque fois elle pensait la même chose : que se passerait-il si Walter se rappelait cet épisode ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et parfois ça la rendait folle. Surtout parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle réagirait.

Elle était bien avec Tim, c'était une relation normale, avec un mec normal et franchement ils étaient bien ensemble. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces picotements qu'elle avait ressentit quand Walter lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

Paige remplissait le dossier d'après mission quand elle remarqua que Walter ne lui avait pas donner son rapport. Elle voulu monter lui demander mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger. De toute façon le rapport devait se trouver sur son bureau. Elle se déplaça et chercha sur le bureau de Walter le rapport. Elle souleva quelques dossiers quand elle en trouva un avec de grosses lettres rouges dessus intitulé « Interdit - Personnel ».

Paige avait toujours pensé que Walter garderait ses informations les plus personnelles sur son ordinateur, ce dossier était très intriguant. Elle hésita un instant mais sa curiosité était plus grande : elle voulait savoir ce que Walter pouvait garder ici. Elle ouvrit doucement le dossier, il n'y avait qu'une page, écrite à la main. Paige referma le dossier mais elle le rouvrit rapidement quand elle lu le premier mot écrit : le sien. Walter avait écrit une lettre, à priori la concernant.

Paige prit délicatement la feuille entre ses mains et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il avait écrit.

Elle s'assit doucement et commença la lecture.

 _Paige,_

 _Toby m'a conseillé d'écrire, à la main, ce que j'avais sur le cœur, afin de me libérer du poids que je ressens depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas si ça aura l'effet escompté mais, pourquoi pas ?_

 _Je ne sais pas par où commencer, j'imagine que te dire que je suis désolé pour mes actes lors de ton voyage au Lac Tahoe serait un bon début ? Je le suis vraiment, même si je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te le dire. D'ailleurs je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir repoussé et de m'éviter depuis._

 _Je sais que j'ai été un crétin, un gamin puéril et je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Comme je ne suis pas fier de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt les choses, de ne pas m'être confié et d'avoir eu peur._

 _Je n'ai jamais eu à faire face à mes émotions avant de te connaître. Megan a essayé bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'avec elle que j'y arrivais. Quand elle est morte je ne pensais pas m'en sortir aussi bien et c'est grâce à toi._

 _Tout est grâce à toi. J'ai découvert que je pouvais aimer. Vraiment. Que moi aussi j'avais le droit d'être juste heureux._

 _Et je suis heureux grâce à toi et à Ralph._

 _Enfin, je ne suis pas complètement heureux depuis Tohoe. Te voir tous les jours aux bras de Tim, vous entendre rire ensemble, te voir heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi c'est très dur et je ne sais pas le gérer._

 _Toby avait raison, écrire aide un peu. Mais je n'en suis pas encore venu au fait. J'avoue que j'ai très peur de le faire, une fois que se sera fait, que je l'aurai dit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera._

 _Alors voilà, je me lance et on verra bien._

 _Je t'aime Paige._

 _Et je sais que tu le sais. Parce que je te l'ai dit lors de mon délire dans la fusée d'Elia. Je me souviens de tout est remonté à la surface il y a une dizaine de jours. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais honte et j'aurai voulu disparaître. Je suis allé voir Toby pour tout comprendre, j'avais besoin qu'il m'explique ce qu'il s'était passé de votre côté. Je voulais avoir le plus d'informations possible pour mieux comprendre.J'ai passé la nuit à lui parler et à l'écouter._

 _Je sais que tu m'as aidé quand j'étais là haut. Je sais aussi que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que nous pourrions être ensemble, tous les deux, pour toujours._

 _Toby m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'attarder là dessus. Qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourrait me dire ce que tu veux vraiment, mais que pour le moment je devais me concentrer sur moi._

 _Et puis j'ai promis à Tim que je n'interférerai plus jamais dans votre relation._

 _Alors voilà, j'en suis réduit à rester dans mon coin, à penser à toi toute la journée, même la nuit. Je ne peux même pas me retrouver seul avec toi, j'ai bien trop peur de lâcher quelque chose d'inappropriée._

 _J'aimerais tellement que tu vois que je fais des efforts pour être plus 'normal' pour toi. Je voudrais que tu me vois comme je te vois._

 _Je me rends compte que je ne t'enverrais jamais cette lettre. Je ne peux pas. Pas jour peut être je ne sais pas._

 _J'espère qu'un jour nous parlerons de tout ça, mais je ne ferai rien tant que tu seras avec Tim. Je serais toujours là et quoi qu'il m'en coûte je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra._

 _Walter._

Paige avait relue la lettre au moins dix fois. A chaque fois elle bloquait sur le même passage. Walter se souvenait de tout. Il ne lui avait rien dit et elle n'avait rien vu. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser et c'est pour ça qu'elle était juste restée assise sur le canapé. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir une pensée cohérente.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'aurait jamais du lire tout ça. Si Walter l'avait voulu il lui aurai donné. Ou il serait venu lui parler.

Tim lui avait raconté la promesse de Walter bien sûr. Elle n'avait juste pas compris ce que cela impliquait réellement. Elle n'avait pas compris que Walter était malheureux. Elle commençait seulement à comprendre que Walter avait beaucoup plus d'émotions qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire. Elle commençait à entrevoir la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Elle se leva et commença par replacer la lettre dans le dossier sur le bureau de Walter.

Le bruit des pas de Walter dans les escaliers la fit sursauter.

« Paige ? Tu es encore là ? Pour... Pourquoi tiens-tu ce dossier dans tes mains ? » Sa voix s'était brisé quand il avait remarqué qu'elle tenait LE dossier que personne ne devrait jamais voir.

« Oh ! Euh... désolée je cherchais juste ton rapport de mission. Je... » Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de dire quoi que se soit de plus.

Walter descendit doucement et vint se placer devant elle. Il lui prit le dossier des mains et le rangea dans un tiroir. Il se remit devant elle, les bras croisés autour de la poitrine.

« Est ce que... est ce que tu as lu ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier ? » sa voix était normal, juste emprunte d'un peu d'anxiété. Il se doutait que Paige l'avait lu car elle était incapable de le regarder. Il n'était pas fâché, il avait juste peur que la conversation qu'il évitait depuis si longtemps arrive maintenant, et surtout qu'elle ne tourne pas comme il le voulait.

« Je... Walter je... » elle était complètement perdue. Il avait l'air si calme. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire.

« Paige, si tu l'as lu je ne t'en voudrais pas. J'aurais peut être du mieux la ranger cette lettre. »

« Walter je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce dossier, mais quand j'ai vu mon nom je n'ai pas résisté et... oui je l'ai lue. » Elle prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle fut surprise de voir que Walter n'avait réellement pas l'air fâché. Il était plus tôt interrogateur. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle en pensait sûrement. Paige ne pouvait rien dire, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ou devait dire. Lui parler de l'épisode de la fusée ? Impossible. Elle avait trop peur d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas mentit, et qu'elle pensait chaque mots qu'elle avait prononcée. « Walter je... je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas parler maintenant. Je... Je dois rentrer chez moi. »

Elle se précipita vers son bureau où elle ramassa rapidement son sac et son manteau et prit le chemin de la porte, mais en passant devant Walter, il lui attrapa le bras et la força à le regarder.

« Paige, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser en plan comme ça. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir maintenant. Pas après ce que tu as lu. » Il lâcha son bras pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il avait parlé d'une voix très basse, pleine d'espoir et de peur. Toutes ses émotions commençaient à bouillonner dans sa tête, la dernière chose qu'il voulait s'était la voir partir encore, sans qu'il ne fasse rien.

« Je n'ai pas les idées claires là maintenant. Ça fait une heure que je me pose un millier de questions à propos de ce que tu as écris. Je... si je reste maintenant je vais sûrement dire ou faire des choses que je regretterais demain. Et je ne le veux pas. Je... Walter je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. Laisse moi partir s'il te plaît. » Elle fit un pas en arrière et voyant que Walter ne bougeait pas elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Alors qu'elle approchait sa main de la poignée, Walter fut plus rapide et se mit entre elle et la porte.

« Je t'ai trop souvent laissée partir Paige. Je ne vais certainement pas recommencer cette erreur une fois encore. Je ne veux pas que tu la commettes à ton tour. Je vais te laisser rentrer ce soir, mais promets moi que demain nous parlerons, s'il te plaît ? »

Il s'était penché vers elle inconsciemment, ils étaient si proches que Paige sentait le souffle chaud de Walter sur elle. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ne la quittait pas. Elle sentit d'un coup des milliers de papillons se réveiller dans son estomac. Si elle ne partait pas tout de suite elle allait vraiment faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Elle était à sa place ici, elle le savait. Elle s'était battue pour rejeter ses sentiments. Elle avait essayé avec Tim. Mais à cet instant, si près de Walter qu'elle entendait son cœur battre, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était l'embrasser. Elle se fichait complètement que se soit bien ou mal, elle ne voulait plus mentir. Elle releva l'une de ses mains vers la joue de Walter. Il frissonna à son contact mais au lieu de se figer il s'appuya contre. Elle le caressa du bout du pouce puis le passa sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et son souffle se fit plus saccadé. Paige aussi commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

Walter fit remonter sa main le long du bras de Paige pour la placer à la base de son cou et la passa derrière sa nuque. Il approcha doucement la tête de Paige de la sienne. Tout son corps était parcouru d'électricité. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula. Paige avait les jambes en coton. Elle devait partir maintenant.

« Walter je te promets que je reviendrais discuter avec toi demain. Je dois... j'ai quelque chose à faire tout de suite. »

Ils se lâchèrent et Walter s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Il se dit que finalement il aurait peut être du lui faire lire cette lettre plus tôt. Il la regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **Fin du premier chapitre!**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous!**

 **Alors tout d'abord: MERCI MERCI MERCI pour vos super messages! ça fait chaud au cœur et ça donne le courage de continuer!**

 **Donc voici le deuxième chapitre, je ne savais pas trop comment virer Tim, parce que j'aime bien le personnage, je n'aime juste pas sa relation avec Paige... donc bah voilà où j'en suis arrivée!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2

Paige était assise dans sa voiture, garée depuis 5 minutes en bas de chez TIM, mais elle ne se décidait pas à descendre. La discussion qui l'attendait lui faisait peur. Tim avait beau être un homme bon et gentil, il n'aimerait sûrement pas entendre qu'elle le quittait parce qu'elle en aimait un autre.

Car c'était bien ça le fait indiscutable dans sa tête. Paige était amoureuse de Walter. Elle ne pouvait pas dire depuis quand précisément. Ses sentiments s'étaient développés au fil du temps, à force d'apprendre à le connaître et à le côtoyer. Ces quelques mois de parenthèses auprès de Tim n'avaient rien changé, elle s'était juste voilée la face.

 _Paige, un peu de courage, tu lui dois bien ça_ – se dit elle en sortant de la voiture.

Elle se dirigea vers l'interphone et appuya sur le bouton de l'appartement de Tim. Au bout de quelques secondes sa voix retentit :

« Oui ?

« Tim c'est Paige. Je peux monter ? »

« Oh ! Oui bien sûr, je t'ouvre. » Sa voix était surprise mais pleine de joie, ce qui ne faciliterai pas la tâche de Paige.

Elle prit les escaliers pour prendre le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Elle voulait faire ça bien, même s'il n'y avait pas de bonne façon de rompre.  
Une fois sur le pas de la porte de Tim elle n'eut pas à frapper, il ouvrit la porte directement avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! Je pensais vraiment pas te voir ce soir, je croyais que tu rentrais chez toi directement pour te reposer ? » lui dit-il en la laissant entrer. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle l'évita en enlevant son manteau.

Paige s'assit sur le tabouret haut de l'îlot central de la cuisine et Tim remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? C'est Ralph ? il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Tim était soudain tendu en remarquant que Paige avait les yeux brillants.

« Ralph va très bien. Je l'ai eu un peu plus tôt et lui et Sylvester s'amusent comme des petits fous. Mais oui il s'est passé… quelque chose. » Elle fit une pause et leva les yeux vers lui. Tim se raidit sur son tabouret. Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir savoir. Paige prit une profonde inspiration et se lança « Ce soir je me suis rendue compte que... je t'ai menti et que je me suis menti à moi-même depuis… depuis pas mal de temps. » Elle n'avait pas quitté Tim des yeux. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait de quoi elle parlait mais vu son regard interloqué elle comprit vite qu'il lui faudrait être plus explicite. Elle voulu reprendre mais Tim se leva, approchant une main vers elle.

Il fit quelque pas, se passa les mains sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Paige n'osait pas bouger. Elle regardait Tim se débattre avec ses pensées. Il finit par se tourner vers elle, les yeux fiévreux.

« Dis moi juste à quel moment tu m'as menti ? Depuis Tahoe, quand je t'ai demandé si quelque chose te retenait ? Ou bien après le voyage de Walter dans l'espace ? Oh ! ou alors chaque soir depuis que l'on est ensemble ? » Tim était en colère, tout ses muscles étaient crispés et sa voix tremblait.

Paige avait commencé à se recroqueviller sur elle même, mais elle réalisa qu'elle était plus forte que ça.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça. Tu n'aimes peut être pas cette discussion, mais tu me connais, je ne t'aurais jamais menti aussi longtemps. » Paige s'était levée à son tour, elle parlait d'une voix forte mais calme. Elle essayait de ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Tim l'avait dérangée. Comment cet homme si gentil pouvait se transformer en parfait crétin jaloux comme tous les autres ? _Parce qu'il est blessé –_ pensa t elle. « Ce soir là à Tahoe j'étais sincère. Crois-moi. Je voulais vraiment être avec toi, simplement et normalement. »

Tim lâcha un gros soupir de frustration. Il resta plusieurs minutes silencieux, analysant la situation. Il fit les cents pas, entre la cuisine et le salon puis Il revient s'asseoir sur le tabouret de la cuisine qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt et fit signe à Paige de faire de même. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je suis désolée Paige. Je... Je crois que quelque part j'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Je pensais juste que j'aurais un peu plus de temps avec toi et que si j'avais plus de temps peut être que... » Il baissa la tête vers le sol et Paige le força à la relever d'une main.

« Tu savais que je te quitterais ? »

Tim la regarda un instant et sourit timidement.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, ni aveugle. Quand je suis arrivé dans l'équipe j'ai très vite compris que Walter tenait beaucoup à toi, malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire. J'ai aussi vu que tu l'aimais bien. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite à quel point. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenté ma chance. Plus les semaines ont passé , plus j'ai compris que ce qui vous unissaient était... plus fort que ce que je pensais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça. J'étais juste blessé... Surtout de pas l'avoir vu venir. » Il rigola légèrement et Paige ne comprit pas.

« Qu'est-ce... Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Parce que je pensais pas que Walter était du genre à briser une promesse. Mais si tu l'aimes autant, c'est peut être une bonne chose qu'il se soit déclaré. » Paige ouvrit la bouche, complètement hallucinée de la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

« Walter ne m'a rien... enfin il a... Il n'a pas prononcé de mot. Il... j'ai été un peu trop curieuse et... et je me sens très mal à l'aise de parler de ça avec toi » Paige avait commencé à rougir un peu. Elle ne voulait certainement pas parlé de Walter avec Tim. Elle était encore sous le choc du revirement à 180° de son ex-compagnon.

« Paige ne soit pas gênée, nous sommes amis non ? Hein ? »

« Oui je... je l'espère en tout cas. »

« Alors je veux que mon amie soit heureuse. Et qu'elle arrête de me mentir ! »

Cette fois Paige sourit à son tour et ils rigolèrent quelques instants ensemble.

« Tim je te promets que Walter n'a rien dit. Il n'a pas brisé sa promesse. J'ai... J'ai trouvé une lettre. Qu'il avait écrit et... j'ai pris conscience en la lisant que... et bien oui, moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour lui et ils sont là depuis longtemps. Voilà. Content ? »

Tim prit un instant pour réfléchir dans une pause faussement approfondie et contrarié. Paige sourit et le tapa légèrement sur l'épaule.

« Tu devrais y aller maintenant. Promets moi juste une chose s'il te plaît ? » Tim lança avec un regard appuyé.

« Quoi ? »

« On est amis mais je t'en supplie épargne moi les détails de cette nuit, ok ?

« Tim ! » répondit-elle les yeux grands ouverts, complètement gênée.

Paige repartit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir remercié Tim de sa compréhension. En montant dans sa voiture elle pensa que tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile si elle l'avait aimé lui. Oui mais voilà, il y avait Walter. Ce crétin de génie incapable de gérer ou d'exprimer ses émotions. Enfin, à priori plus maintenant. Il semblait avoir très bien compris ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et ce que cela impliquait.

Paige resta assise au volant de sa voiture plusieurs minutes en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis plus de deux ans. Elle sourit en analysant les changements de comportement de Walter. Il s'était ouvert, avait laissé ses émotions faire surface et il avait accepté que l'amour existe. Qu'il le ressentait.

Un frisson parcouru tout son corps à cette pensée. Walter l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il l'avait laissé être heureuse avec un autre homme.

Elle tourna la clé de contact et démarra sa voiture. Elle avait une autre discussion à finir. Ou à commencer. Elle devait le faire maintenant sinon elle trouverait toutes les excuses du monde demain pour ne pas le faire. Elle s'engagea dans le trafic et prit la direction du garage.

* * *

Il y avait plein de questions qui devaient trouver réponses et elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

23h27. Walter regardait l'écran de son ordinateur depuis 10 minutes sans avoir avancé dans la lecture de son article. Il ne se souvenait même plus de quoi il parlait. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda le garage vide. Il avait essayé toute la soirée d'occuper son esprit mais le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir revenait le hanter à chaque instant. Il revoyait Paige avec sa lettre entre les mains. La peur et la honte qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait compris qu'elle l'avait lu. L'espoir quand elle avait dit « _si je reste maintenant je vais sûrement dire ou faire des choses que je regretterais demain »_ et bien sûr sa main sur sa joue, le regard plein de promesses qu'elle lui avait donné, la chaleur de ses lèvres si douces...

Il avait passé sa soirée à analyser tout ce qu'il avait vu et ressentit et même s'il ne serai jamais aussi bon que Toby, il en était venu à la conclusion que Paige avait des sentiments pour lui. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la nature de ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait empêcher cette petite voix dans sa tête lui rappeler qu'elle ne lui avait dit 'je t'aime' que pour le sauver lors de son hypoxie. Il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher son cœur de rater un battement chaque fois qu'il l'entendait à nouveau prononcer ces mots dans ses souvenirs. _Je suis un crétin_ – pensa-t-il, s'il lui avait parlé avant Tim, elle lui aurait tout expliqué et tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

Il se leva dans un soupir et prit la direction de son appartement, il était temps qu'il prenne une bonne douche et qu'il se couche, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'il dorme, il devait au moins essayer. Il était certain qu'il passerait la nuit à se demander si Paige viendrait vraiment demain. S'ils parleraient vraiment... Au vu des derniers mois, les maths étaient contre lui. Ils n'avaient jamais réussit à se parler franchement. _Parce que tu es un crétin égocentrique –_ se sermonna-t-il. Walter fit entrer une nouvelle donnée dans son équation : Paige et Tim étaient en couple. C'était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle était heureuse avec un homme 'normal', il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ruine ce bonheur pour lui. Il n'était qu'un génie, un cerveau incapable de fournir les efforts nécessaire pour rendre une femme comme Paige heureuse, comme elle le méritait.

Il entra dans sa salle de bain, fit couler l'eau de la douche pour que la température monte, pendant qu'il retirait ses vêtements. Il n'avait enlever que sa chemise quand un bruit venant d'en bas le fit sursauter. _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Toby_ – pensa-t-il. Il n'était vraiment pas capable de supporter le regard inquisiteur et les incessantes questions perturbantes de son ami, surtout ce soir. Il remit sa chemise et se dirigea vers les escaliers tout en la boutonnant.

Une fois en haut des marches il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et se figea.

 **Voilà voilà!**

 **Donc n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre!**

 **A très vite pour le troisième et peut être dernier chapitre... je sais pas encore!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous!**

 **Me revoici avec le troisième chapitre! Je suis désolée que ça ai pris si longtemps! J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire exactement ce que je voulais! Donc j'ai pris mon temps!**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir la suite de ma fic! Et surtout je vous laisse me dire si vous voulez un quatrième chapitre plus "exotique"!**

Paige s'avança jusqu'au bas des escaliers et leva les yeux vers Walter qui venait de se figer en la remarquant. Elle le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait dire, alors elle décida de monter le rejoindre. Il serait plus simple de parler dans son appartement qu'au milieu du garage.

Quand elle fut enfin en haut elle plongea son regard dans celui de Walter, toujours figé, et lui parla doucement.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop que je sois revenue plus tôt que prévu ? »

Walter sembla reprendre vie au son de sa voix. Il déglutit fortement et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il prit quelques inspirations rapide **s** et retenta l'expérience.

« Je… Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis juste confus. Je me demande pourquoi tu es revenue ? » Paige nota que sa voix tremblait légèrement.

« Et bien… Je suis partie très vite tout à l'heure, j'avais besoin d'air car ce que j'ai lu m'a bouleversée. Et puis je me suis rendue compte qu'il était temps qu'on ai une discussion sérieuse à propos de… Tout ça ! » répondit elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste du bras les englobants tous les deux.

Walter acquiesça et lui montra le chemin de son salon. Elle passa devant et se dirigea directement vers le canapé. Elle enleva son manteau et le posa sur une chaise près d'elle et s'assit. Elle fit signe à Walter de se joindre à ses côtés.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer » lança t elle sans préambule.

« Moi oui. » Paige fut surprise d'entendre Walter parler avec autant d'assurance. Apparemment il avait retrouvé son calme et son cerveau semblait tourner plus vite que jamais. « Je sais que je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que l'on parle, mais il y a quelques mois j'ai fait une promesse. Je n'ai pas envie de la briser, surtout depuis que j'ai compris que Tim est un homme bien. Je crois que … »

« J'ai rompu avec Tim avant de revenir. » le coupa-t-elle. « C'est pour cela que je suis partie toute à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas envisager de revenir ici tant que je ne lui aurai pas parlé. »

Les yeux de Walter s'écarquillèrent de surprise à la suite de cette révélation. Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Plus tôt que de rester silencieux il décida que le moyen le plus efficace de comprendre était de le demander à Paige directement. Après tout, ils étaient là pour parler.

« Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Tim ? » fut la première question qui s'échappa de ses lèvres mais il le regretta quand il vit Paige se raidir légèrement. Il était sûr qu'une fois de plus il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Paige, elle, aurait préféré attendre un peu avant d'en arriver là. Elle aurait voulu parler de tellement de choses avant de répondre à cette question. Pourtant elle aura **it** dû s'en douter : Walter était un génie, il ne s'embêtait pas avec les détours et prenait toujours la voix la plus efficace. Elle prit une longue inspiration et se lança.

« Parce que je l'aime bien, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Parce que je ne pouvais plus rester avec lui après avoir lu ta lettre. Parce que... parce que je voulais revenir ici en étant libre de dire tout ce que je voulais ou... faire tout ce dont j'avais envie. »

Elle fit une pause et attendit une réaction de la part de Walter. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient assis mais il s'était assis assez loin de Paige pour que leurs corps ne se touchent pas. Ses mains reposaient sur ses genoux et il ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait eu aucune réactions suite au discours de Paige. Elle ne se doutait pas du tout qu'au fond de lui, son cerveau menait un combat acharné pour savoir s'il devait laisser parler ses émotions ou ses neurones. Il avait bien compris cette fois ce qu'elle voulait dire : Elle était bien revenue _pour lui_. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la voix de Cabe lui répéter en boucle qu'il n'était pas encore près pour faire son bonheur comme elle le méritait.

Paige s'impatientait, elle ne comprenait pas le silence de son compagnon. C'était lui qui l'avait supplié de revenir, lui qui avait déposé un léger baiser tellement plein de promesses sur ses lèvres, avant de la laisser partir. Elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était libre et qu'elle était revenue pour lui. Alors pourquoi n'avait il aucune réaction ? Elle fut soudain surprise quand Walter baissa les yeux vers ses mains et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir de sa cuisine et ouvrit un placard d'où il sortit deux verres . Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa bibliothèque et attrapa une grosse boîte en bois sur la plus haute étagère.

Paige le regardait s'activer en se demandant ce qu'il préparait.

« Walter qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Il retourna vers le cuisine où il avait laisser les verres, et posa la boîte en bois à côté. Il se tourna et regarda Paige.

« J'avais 16 ans quand mon père m'a offert ce coffret. Mon père m'a dit qu'un homme se devait de posséder une bonne bouteille de whisky. Tu sais que je ne bois pas d'alcool, ses effets détruisent les fonctions cognitives du cerveau. Les rares expériences que j'ai vécu lorsque j'ai bu un verre se sont toutes révélées désastreuses, à part une seule fois, j'ai ouvert la bouteille la veille de mon départ pour les États-Unis. Mon père, ma mère, Megan et moi avons bu un verre ensemble. » Il ouvrit le coffret et sortit la bouteille, il prit les verres dans sa main libre et retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Paige. Il posa la bouteille et les verres sur la table basse et se tourna vers Paige. « Je me suis dit que se soir était une bonne occasion de l'ouvrir à nouveau. Enfin, si tu es d'accord pour partager un verre avec moi ? »

« Oui bien sûr » Paige sentait que Walter essayait de lui faire passer un message qu'elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre. Walter lui sourit, ouvrit la bouteille et leur servit deux verres. Il lui en tendit un et porta le sien à ses lèvres. Il huma le parfum du whisky ce qui lui rappela son Irlande natale. Il prit une petite gorgée et laissa le liquide ambré lui brûler la gorge. Il était encore meilleur que dans son souvenir. Il se tourna vers Paige et crut lire de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je me laisse aller à boire de l'alcool alors que je suis contre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Paige acquiesça en goûtant à son tour le nectar irlandais.

« J'avais juste envie d'être normal pour une fois. Et si cette boisson peut empêcher mon cerveau de trop réfléchir alors c'est encore mieux. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu être différent de qui tu es Walter ? » demanda Paige.

« Je voudrais juste, pour une fois, être un homme qui ne calcule pas tout et qui profite simplement d'un moment merveilleux avec... avec la femme qu'il aime » Il avait presque chuchoté les derniers mots.

Paige n'en revenait pas. Il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, comme ça, simplement. Il ne faisait pas d'hypoxie à des milliers de kilomètres dans l'espace, il était bien là, à ses côtés, en train de boire un whisky et de lui dire ses mots magnifiques. Il avait l'air tellement « normal » en cet instant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour moi Walter. Tu es déjà parfait tel que tu es. » Lui dit elle doucement en se déplaçant légèrement pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle posa une main sur celle de Walter qui reposait sur le canapé.

Il frissonna à son contact, pas par inconfort mais par excitation. Il rêvait d'un moment comme celui-là depuis des mois. Il avait imaginé toute sorte de scénarios dans lesquels Paige et lui se retrouvait seuls, comme ce soir, et qu'il était capable d'être l'homme parfait pour elle. Il posa son verre sur la table après avoir bu une dernière gorgée, puis il se tourna vers la femme de ses rêves. Il lui prit son verre des mains, le posa sur la table puis il posa sa main sur la joue de Paige. Il se rapprocha un peu, maintenant ils étaient si proches que chacun sentaient le souffle de l'autre contre leurs visages. Le cœur de Walter s'accéléra. Paige s'appuya un peu plus contre la main de Walter.

Elle n'avait pas envisager que la soirée tourne aussi vite à cette conclusion, pourtant elle était bien incapable de penser à autre choses que ses lèvres pleines qui l'attendait. Walter ne mit pas longtemps à combler l'espace qui les séparaient. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de Paige et des milliers de papillons se réveillèrent dans son estomac. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre son homme, celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps, et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour affirmer sa prise. Elle sentit la main libre de Walter enlacer sa taille et celle qui était sur sa joue se déplacer entre ses omoplates. Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour approfondir se baiser parfait mais elle sentit Walter s'éloigner d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec interrogation.

« Je sais que tu voulais parler. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dont on doit discuter mais... Ça peu peut être attendre plus tard ? »

Paige lui répondit en souriant.

« Alors tais-toi. Et embrasse moi encore Walter »

Il sourit à son tour et l'attira contre lui. Il s'allongea sur le dos, Paige sur sa poitrine et captura ses lèvres à nouveau. Ça, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé dans ses scénarios.

 **Voilà!**

 **J'attends vos commentaires du coup! Je continues ou pas?**


End file.
